


[Podfic] Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [11]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall 2012 - fandom
Genre: 007 might have met his match - Freeforms, And 10 or so minutes, Audio Format: M4A, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, I made up an old-Q without any reference to the books or the movies, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Ok I have it listed as 10-15 and 15-20 because once again it lies almost exactly on the hour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Podfic Length: 15hours, Protective!what-are-children!Bond, Q has a problem with biting people, Q is only seven - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, That way anyone searching by length can make their own judgment on if they want it, angst breaks up the fluff - Freeform, hopefully more cuteness since Q is still/still supersmart, lightly damaged child slightly protective agent - Freeform, totally made up the bad-guy too so forgive me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: In which Q is seven, Bond is very much out of his element, and the world is about to get a taste of what a child super-genius can do when he only trusts one person. Period.James Bond was used to dealing with two things, generally: guns, and people trying to shoot him with guns. Usually, the second was a problem, and could be solved with the first. Kids were neither as dependable as guns, nor was it socially acceptable to shoot them if they became threatening.And how funny was it that one of Britain's best agents was more terrified by having to deal with a seven-year-old enigma than he was of facing a score of enemy sharp-shooters?
Series: Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Attack-dogs vs Lap-dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710074) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Longest pod ever, this fic was 145k😱😱😱 never let me do this again😂😂😂
> 
> **Sorry for the wall of text - you can skip down to the chapter if you just want the file.**
> 
> _edited out the wall of text, have at it_
> 
> If you have any fic suggestions you'd like me to consider let me know. If you've got questions about the posting, or anything really, drop a line in the comment box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright enough chatter, have at it.

I'll try to remember to include the chapter titles. Someone poke me if I miss them in the future.

I'm going to keep my usual format of below for each chapter just to make this smooth.

Story: [ Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710074/chapters/1312445)  
Writer: [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~30m  
Media Fire file: [M4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bzouxe7pz18dj9z/ADMGB_c1_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire these past couple weeks. Since I edited the last twenty chapters of attack dogs last week (in a single day) I also edited a thirty five min Witcher pod I had kicking around, recorded another forty min Witcher pod and edited it, recorded and edited OSF(172m), recorded and edited CoA(115m), recorded last 45 min of CL and edited all 72m of it, AND being the absolute idiot I am recorded a whopping _2h22min Single File_ of a star wars fic yesterday that I have not finished editing yet. 😱😵😂I just wanna take like two days and not say a damn thing...


	2. Qs before Quartermasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post😄
> 
> Just to note, I am not putting chapter summaries in because I'm relatively sure I read all of them instead.

Story: [ Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710074/chapters/1312445)  
Writer: [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~22m  
Media Fire file: [M4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2y0aqszbaaoecqr/ADMGB_c2_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


	3. Thy Name Be Q

Story: [ Attack-Dogs Make Great Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710074/chapters/1312445)  
Writer: [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~22m  
Media Fire file: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gx85v2k8rkftlzo/ADMGB_c3_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


End file.
